Thor
Thor '''is the Aesir's fiercest warrior and acts as the Berserker powerhouse of the Aesir. Thor is also Baldur's elder brother and the strongest son of ODIN. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy. Norse Mythology Thor Thor is the Norse god of thunder. He is a son of Odin and Jord, and one of the most powerful gods. He is married to Sif, a fertility goddess. His mistress is the giantess Jarnsaxa ("iron cutlass"), and their sons are Magni and Modi and his daughter is Thrud. Thor is helped by Thialfi, his servant and the messenger of the gods. Thor was usually portrayed as a large, powerful man with a red beard and eyes of lightning. Despite his ferocious appearance, he was very popular as the protector of both gods and humans against the forces of evil. He even surpassed his father Odin in popularity because, contrary to Odin, he did not require human sacrifices. In his temple at Uppsala, Sweden he was shown standing with Odin at his right side. This temple was replaced by a Christian church in 1080. The Norse believed that during a thunderstorm, Thor rode through the heavens on his chariot pulled by the goats Tanngrisni ("gap-tooth") and Tanngnost ("tooth grinder"). Lightning flashed whenever he threw his hammer Mjollnir. Thor wears the belt Megingjard which doubles his already considerable strength. His hall is Bilskirnir, which is located in the region Thrudheim ("place of might"). His greatest enemy is Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent. At the day of Ragnarok, Thor will kill this serpent but will die from its poison. His sons will inherit his hammer after his death. Donar is his Teutonic equivalent, while the Romans see in him their god Jupiter. Thursday is named after him. "Thor" Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. Accessed May 21, 2008 Manual Synopsis/Character Overview "The most revered warrior of the Aesir, your big brother, Thor. He is utterly fearless in battle. With his sentient hammer Mjollnir, Thor has become such an unrelenting opponent of the machines that even those soulless creations have begun to fear him. Over 95% of his body has been replaced by cybernetics."--Mimir Biological Makeup and Cybernetic Enhancements Thor, son of ODIN Age, chronologically: 2000+ Age, apparent: 35 Race: Aesir, cybernetic human. Blood Type: Synthetic Rapid-Response, Adrenal/Endocrine confluent. Implants: *Extensive body remodeling/plating *Bone Galvanization **Imprinting of inert heavy metals **Diamond Crystal Lattice Lamination *Endoskeleton power shunt assistance *Sub-dermal armor, mechanically assisted ''Idunn's Recommendation:''' ''Frequent check-ups on mechanical assistance, due to the amount of sustained and repetitious abuse. Thor's Profile This information represents Thor from a generalized perspective, representing any time during the last five hundred years. Accurate information is hard to come by since his body is constantly repaired and upgraded as time allows. Geneering Profile *Grown for enhanced muscle mass, bone density *Regenerative rate, 60% *Cerebral capacity secondary *Boosted Immune system for saturation implant procedures *Adrenal and Endocrine systems boosted for response, not stability Background Thor is feared amongst the Children of YMIR. His reputation precedes him as a killer of Giants, with several thousand confirmed kills to his name. Powers/Abilities Being one of (if not the most) most powerful of the Aesir warriors, Thor possesses vast strength, durability, endurance, and fortitude which surpasses practically all of the other Aesir. Though Thor lacks speed and agility, he makes up for it in raw power and destructive perseverance. Thor possesses extreme skill with his war hammer, Mjollnir, and can use it to decimate enemies, the most notable being the colossal Children of YMIR. Thor is also known as the Aesir's fiercest warrior. Courageous and loyal beyond all doubt, Thor has gained a reputation as a slayer of Giants, and spends most of his time marshaling the war against the machines in Jotunheim. Thor is an extreme expression of the Aesir credo with over 95% of his body replaced by cybernetics. This, coupled with his sentient impact hammer, Mjollnir, has made him such a fearsome opponent of the machines that they have begun to fear him. "Giving Voice to the Gods" from Games Radar. Accessed Juli 13, 2008 Weapons Please note: All Aesir are trained in a wide variety of weaponry; both melee and ranged. From swords, axes, hammers and glaives, through mass driving linear accelerators, laser projectors, fusion/plasma hybrid energy weapons. Thor is assisted the sentient weapon Mjollnir. Sentient weapons are machine intelligences imprisoned inside a weapon and bonded with its owner. Man and Machine fight in perfect symbiosis, becoming an unstoppable force of destruction. Mjollnir is an "impact hammer". When primed, any hit delivered by the hammer head triggers the firing of a specially designed shaped charge directly into the body of the target. Upon striking the target, the shaped charge explodes into a superheated jet of metallic plasma, capable of liquefying even the most refractory of armor materials, critically damaging the internal systems and structural supports. This weapon was specifically designed to fight machines with thick armor and subsequently has gained much experience in this matter. Thor's armor is supported by interleaved force-shields to ward away even concentrated fire from energy weapons. The armor itself is crafted from carbotanium nanotube interwoven with aggregated diamond nanorods(ADNR)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ADNR and constructed in an electrically reinforced nanolaminate form. Under normal circumstances, it is pliable, allowing freedom of movement. Under impact, it hardens, absorbing the energy of a strike and disseminating the kinetic energy through the armor, rather than letting it affect its structure. Battlefield Role in Too Human Thor's role is to go toe-to-toe with anything the Children of YMIR has, including the most feared and dangerous Giants of Jotenheim. With the layers of protection his armor affords him and the skill and fearlessness Thor carries into battle, he is practically undefeated. His scars are testament to the death cries of many Joten. Thor was created to fulfill the role of a shock trooper: unprecedented ferocity, dexterity and staying power in close combat. To do this, his personality was crafted to neither exhibit, nor feel, fear and flight with clarity of mind. However, Thor's latent recklessness makes him a very enthusiastic fighter, ofter urging him to engage the enemy against ridiculous odds rather than back down from a fight. Trivia *Thor dislikes Freya's use of Cyberspace, referring to it as "magic" and "superstitious nonsense", while demeaning it as "woman's work" (showing a chauvinistic side). *Thor has the most amount of cybernetic enhancement known (95% of his entire body is cybernetic) Gallery Thor with Baulder.jpg|Thor beside Baldur 1217250693 headshots thor 2.jpg Category:Gods Category:Mythology